1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a function switching system for an audio/video apparatus, and more particularly to an operation mode selection system or a function selection system in an audio recording and reproducing apparatus having discrete external equipment such as a record player, an FM/AM tuner and a tape deck, and an amplifier unit independent from the external equipment for amplifying an audio signal from the external equipment to supply the amplified signal to a speaker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such an audio system, each audio unit has buttons to start and stop the operation and the amplifier unit has a signal selection circuit for selectively supplying the audio outputs of the audio units to the speaker and a control circuit including a function switch to control the signal selection circuit. Usually, when it is desired to play a record by a record player, the function switch of the amplifier unit is switched to a PHONO mode and the start button of the record player is depressed.
In this case, the function switch of the amplifier unit and the start button of the record player must be manipulated, that is, at least two manipulations are required.
If the amplifier unit and the record player are installed at distant places, the manipulations of those switches are troublesome and inconvenient.